


again

by Teaotter



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: "A papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ; attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals..."





	again

The music box arrived for their eldest daughter's christening. Christine opened the dainty box and paused, fingers trembling. When she asked the guests which of them had brought it -- so that she might thank them properly -- none replied.

_May your child be as blessed as your union,_ the card read, signed with a flourish that might have been an E, or perhaps an A, and nothing more.

Christine wept that night for the years she had believed her angel dead, his monstrousness faded in her memory. She believed them forgiven.

Raoul loaded his pistols and prayed she was not mistaken.


End file.
